Sarada's Dilemma
by SnakesSolidButt
Summary: Sarada has a big crush on Naruto. As an Uchiha, her feelings can't be ignored. Will she act on her impulses? This is a very dark version of Sarada. Just about all the characters will be OOC. On indefinite hiatus.
1. Sarada's Crush

This is the first time I'm writing a fic like this. I'm also not a Naruto x Sarada fan. I think it's cute that she admires him, that's about it. I don't know what compelled me to write this, but I like to try out new things. Also, I write these pretty quickly and post them soon after, so I always come back to rehash them. So I'm going to make this the reader's choice, whether she sleeps with x or not. I wouldn't like Sarada sleeping around, but again, I wanted to try something new. So please, if you like it, leave a review, let me know what you think, and what you think should happen (but it's not guaranteed it'll go your way).

Edit: Sarada is in her late teens at this point. And no, I am not changing this to Sarada x Boruto. They will interact, possibly end up together, I don't know yet. But it was intended to be NaruSara and it'll stay that way. So no need to comment that. Thanks.

* * *

Sarada stood outside the Hokage's office leaning against the wall in her red, tight fitting low-cut mini dress. The neckline was low enough that it reached just above her breasts, giving onlookers a teasing view. The skirt was only long enough to cover everything but her long, slender legs. It's been two weeks since her apprenticeship began and for those two weeks, she struggled against her emotions. This morning she finally came to terms with it.

She decided to wear something nice, something attention catching. Why? She didn't know. She just wanted something that screamed "look at me." For who, she denied the truth. For Boruto of course. Just in case he comes into the office. She's been busy with her apprenticeship and he's been busy with his training and his missions. Seeing him occasionally always made her heart race. But there was no guarantee she would see him today. He never showed much interest in her either. She once wore a little bikini at the beach, and she spent most of it with Chocho, with Boruto hardly batting an eye at her. So why she decided to wear that little dress… she didn't want to think about it.

…Until she stepped into the Hokage's office. It was when she saw the Lord Seventh's eyes widen with shock and blink with bewilderment that she realized who she dressed for. It all came bubbling up. Deeply rooted attraction to him since the day she met him. At first it was just an innocent crush. She was a child, but his tender cerulean eyes and gentle amiable smile was magnetic. When she went to look for her father and had the false idea of who her mother was, he held her softly as he gently talked her through her true feelings about Sakura, biological mother or not. His hand was big and strong and she felt so safe, it was comforting. At the time, she wished he was her father. Now, she wished he was something more. But she knew this relationship was taboo. He was the Hokage, a married man with two children.

Still, the spark in his eyes made her want him more. She was sure he would turn her down. She was sure it would make their relationship complicated. And she was sure it would ruin his image, his career, as well as her future. It would never bode over well. The spark, she knew, must've been shock, rather than attraction. It was a dress that showed a bit more skin than she normally wore. Something she would wear to a date, or catch her love interest's attention. And today she would accomplish neither. There was no way she could risk pulling a move on him, only to be rejected. But still, she couldn't help entertaining thoughts to get what she wanted.

 _Boruto… the son of the Hokage. If only you would look at me with that spark in your eyes. Then maybe I wouldn't have this silly crush on the Hokage, who you're basically a clone of. A sillier, dumber, more charming clone. Why don't you? Am I not attractive enough? Is there another girl? Is he… that way?_ She spent so many ways trying to catch his attention, and it all went to waste. _Boruto, you idiot._

* * *

I'd really like to know what you think of this fic. So what do you think? Should she pull some moves?


	2. Sarada's Mistake

Hello everyone, sorry it's taking to long to update any of my fics. I've been tired and busy and now I'm moving. I decided to take some time to write last night as I didn't feel like doing much and anticipating chapters from other fics. There are better writers out there than me, and boy do I love their fics! I wish I can write like them but I can only do my best. This chapter is overly dramatic for my tastes, and it's a challenge but you don't grow if you don't challenge yourself right? Sorry for the short chapters. I like to focus one chapter for each scene to give it a stronger effect. And believe it or not, a small chapter like this can take up to an hour. My writing is very direct and doesn't have the nice flowy words of other writers, and I am giving this fic a heavy feel unlike my other fics. Please do leave a comment, and constructive criticism is absolutely preferred (but I will take anything). Look in my profile to see what you can comment as constructive criticism. I wrote this fairly quickly (still took a lot of time, at least a half hour), but there are additions I want to make, but just don't have the right scenario right now. So, in the next chapter I will let you know if I added anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Thank you so much for the current reviews, follows, etc! I like to know that writing these holds someone's interest and is worth my time.

* * *

Sarada bolted off the wall and walked hurriedly to the exit. She had to get away before she could do anything she would regret. Stroking her hands into her hair in frustration she made her way out of the office building.

 _I don't care anymore… I don't care what it'll take._

She had to tell Boruto how she felt before it drove her mad. She quickly made her way to the training grounds where he spent most of his time outside of missions. Walking around the trees she quickly glanced over previous signs of training. Close to the shuriken training ground, a familiar deep voice called out.

"Looking for someone?"

Sarada remembered this cold detached voice as the unpleasant man she had made the mistake of being with. She turned to him with an irritated look.

"It's none of your business, Kawaki." Hasn't she told him multiple times to stay away from her?

"Still chasing after that asshole? You should know better. He has no interest in you." Kawaki snitched. Sarada inwardly flinched.

"And I have no interest in _you_."

He snickered as an arrogant smirk crossed his face. In their time together, she would constantly point out how attracted to him she was. His muscular build, tattoos, and even his bad attitude. "As far as I can remember, you're attracted to me no matter what I do."

"You were a mistake. Nothing about you attracts me anymore." She turned to leave but was held back as his hand grabbed her wrist. She forgot how quick he can be. He pushed her into nearby tree and with a loud "don" whipped his hand above her head on the tree. She loved it every time he did it and never denied him when he wanted to sleep with her. Months of sleeping with him she couldn't take back. The biggest mistake she ever made just tearing her inside.

He blocked her attempted kick anticipating she would attack. Not wanting to escalate into a full scale fight as they were both already above chuunin level, Sarada carried on a full melee attack using only her fists until she found an opening to escape.

But she didn't get far before he said the words that would always have him stuck in her mind: "You're mine now, babe." Among everything she found attractive about him, his dominating nature would have her wrapped around him every time. But it was also followed by "He doesn't love you…"

He was also abusive. And she didn't love him. It was a relationship founded in lust and frustration. When he first made his move she was annoyed. On the second, she was irritated. But as he asked over the weeks, she found Boruto more and more vexed. Still he wouldn't make a move. Until finally she started flirting back, hoping he would intercept. But he didn't. One night he didn't come to hang out with the crew, and she found herself in Kawaki's arms. Chocho warned her but she didn't listen.

* * *

It ends a little bit abruptly, but that's because the additions I want to make just aren't forming well in my head as of yet. Oh yes, I added a kabedon. Haha. Ok even with dark heavy stories my sense of humor comes out. It can't be helped. So what did you think of this chapter? Let me know!


	3. Sarada's Love Interest

YuukiAsuna-Chan, The 2nd chapter IS build up. If you look at the categories this is in, it is under DRAMA, and was never meant to be purely lemon fic, nor comedy or anything of the like. This is an ACTUAL STORY. I've already said in the intros that this is a dark and heavy fic, not light and humorous in the least. First you complain that this will go too fast, and now you're saying it's not fast enough.

I'm not sure who you mean by "we are here for Naruto and Sarada" because if you look at the other reviews, others think the pairing is gross, and others want her to be with Boruto. This is where the input and suggestions come in. I am willing to listen to what the readers want, as this is an OOC Sarada, she may not end up with one person. I have no real plans to where this will go (although I already have plans for chapter 4), which is why I encourage reviews and suggestions. Not sure who you think you're bossing around. If you want lemon, I suggest you ask for it nicely.

As for you, "There goes". I didn't even know I had your support. Did you even leave a comment or suggestion on what you wanted? Can't even post with an actual name?

Guest: yes, believe it or not, women do that. And it does have the opposite effect.

Anyway, onto the fic. I decided to go with simplistic language and deus ex machina (making everything too convenient) since I just want to get this going quickly and smoothly. It's not my normal style of writing and I don't think that it's a good way of writing but yeah whatever.

* * *

 _He doesn't love you_ … The words played over and over in her head, overtaking the ones that once made him irresistible.

She wiped her eyes close to the tear ducts doing her best to dry her tears without ruining her makeup. She made it to the Uzumaki household where her childhood friend resides, now more than just a love interest as they strengthened their bond in team 7.

She knocked on the door and luckily it was Boruto home alone.

"Sarada? What are you doing here?"

She pushed him into the house until he stopped her and grabbed her wrists.

He gave her a hard look. "Stop, Sarada, what are you doing?"

"Boruto…" she said trying to keep her voice from wavering as her head hung low. As he lifted her head Boruto could see her three tomoe sharingan has been activated. "Just when are you going to stop holding back?!" she yelled louder than she meant to.

Wide eyed, Boruto lowered his gaze. He knew exactly what she meant. It's been difficult holding himself back when she would do so many little things for his attention. Thankfully she never did it during missions which allowed him to focus and each one was successful. But outside that… invites to romantic movies, extra training time alone together, among many other things. But most of all, her wet body in that little bikini. It took all his strength not to even look in her direction. Now she barges in wearing such a small, tight dress, giving away every curve of her desirable body.

Before he could respond she began to slowly unzip her dress from between her bosoms to fully expose her bra.

"Sara-" she knew what he was going to say and so pulled him with her onto the couch and planted a deep kiss.

Boruto had to gather all his will power to pull away. Sarada's tousled hair was splayed out on the pillows, her dress wide open and skirt pulled up. Her breasts were out in the open, held up for his viewing pleasure by her push up bra and just calling out for his touch. He wanted nothing more than to rip off her underwear and throw her bra into some abyss where she could never find it again and enter where he was forbidden.

With an intense look in his eyes Boruto studied her up and down as she passed her hands under his shirt and slid them up and down his toned abs. Holding her sides and feeling up her legs, he lowered his face to her breasts and inhaled her intoxicatingly sweet scent. How he wanted so bad to feel these! He dragged his tongue on her left breast from the bottom up.

As his manhood grew, he cared less and less what kind of punishment Sasuke would deal and what his own father would do. He reached behind her to unhook her bra.

As Sarada grew older, so did her body. All the boys noticed and Boruto was no different. But as soon as Sasuke noticed all the boys giving her their attention he gave them all a warning and Boruto didn't take it lightly. But then he remembered a more important detail and quickly pushed her away.

" _Why?_ " Sarada angrily bellowed.

Boruto responded with a harsh glare and quickly stood up. "Did you have your fun dangling Kawaki around me? Do you think I'd want you after sleeping with that piece of shit?! As soon as Sasuke-san leaves you whore yourself out to that motherfucker!" He yelled in a tone she's never heard from him before, as his face showed anger that also wasn't typical of him. The scar on his right eye a reminder of their constant battles.

"Because he had the balls to ask me out! And what about you?! Sleeping with miss class rep and acting like she's so perfect! That bitch just pretends she's a class act. Was it because she's easy?!"

"Don't talk about my girlfriend that way!"

"Fuck your girlfriend and fuck you!" Sarada quickly made her way out, smashing Himawari's beautiful hand made vase and slamming the door behind her as she does so.

"Sarada!" Boruto called out as he watched her slam the front door making the entire house shake. He stood in a rage as he stared at the treasured vase, in pieces on the floor.

* * *

I wasn't going to post this until I finished chapter 4. But that might take a while considering how busy I'll be. Things are about to heat up.


	4. Sarada's Deception

Hello all, thanks for sticking around and leaving reviews. I love to hear your thoughts on my fics, and I'm glad many of you gave your input instead of just saying that you like the fic. I have to disagree that you're not part of the anime community if you think this pairing is weird, because, it really is an unnatural pairing. (And on a side note, to me if you watch anime (and only watch), you're part of the community. I think people tend to take it overboard with "you're not a fan if you don't..." I mean if you play/watch/read/whatever it, and you like it, that's good enough for me.)

I reread the previous chapters and found some inconsistencies. If you noticed those as well, it's because I'm writing these as they come and nothing but the main scenario is planned.

Anyway onto the fic. Let me reiterate that Sarada is 18 in this fic!

* * *

Sarada had made her way back to the Hokage's office, zipping up her dress as she entered his office. "Where have you been?" the Hokage asked. She merely stared back at him with a despondent look in her eyes. It was now or never. Her eyes suddenly changed from its normal black onyx to a deep crimson color. The Hokage was temporarily stunned. One moment he was looking at Sarada as she changed her eyes from the characteristic Uchiha black to the sharingan, and suddenly he awoke at home in his bed.

 _Was it all a dream?_

Sarada stood before Naruto pensively contemplating the sin she was about to commit. Whether it was wrong or not, her mind was deep in her emotions to think rationally and desired to follow through. It was anguish one way or another, and she decided she might as well get what she wants if she were to suffer. She unzipped the hokage's trousers and let out his member. A deep sigh escaped her lips in a moment of hesitation.

 _Naruto rubbed his tired eyes and as they focused they came to life as he found his angelic wife Hinata standing by the door. She was wearing a small satin robe, hardly covering her body. It stopped at her hips and was wide enough allow one to peek at her cleavage. "You work so hard Hokage-sama. Let me give you some relief…" She slowly walked up to him. Climbing on the bed, she straddled him as she worked her tongue into his mouth. Naruto returned favor and traced his hands all over her delectable body._

Heart racing and body temperature rising, she positioned herself on him. Tingling from his hands all over her, she couldn't wait and entered his cock into her.

Naruto always enjoyed their nightly romps and Hinata was rarely as bold as this. When she was, it drove him wild and he wanted nothing more than to give her everything she wanted. But lately, their nightly activities have been few and far in between. He would be sure to give her the greatest pleasure tonight. She moved her body up and down slowly, feeling every inch of Naruto in her as he planted little kisses on her cleavage. _The Hokage's lust for his wife is something special…_

Feeling the hokage deep within her was pure ecstasy and bliss. His little kisses were pure heavenly delight. She expected as much, but she didn't know it would be by this caliber. She slid herself up and down, back and forth, any way she desired. She had full control this time, and it was more control than she ever had with Kawaki. In fact, it was the only control she ever had. With Kawaki it was how, when, and where he wanted, even if she refused. Yet somehow, he would always argue that she asked for it and make sure she knew it was her own fault. Recalling her first night with him would fill her with anger and regret. " _You came back here with me, why wouldn't you? We're a couple aren't we?"_ He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. It was a night she never wanted to remember but always justified that she deserved it. He was always right. They were a couple and she asked for it. Why would she refuse her own boyfriend? It was a lie she hated yet constantly convinced herself it was true. By the time she had come to terms that she'll never believe it and had enough of his bullshit it was many months too late.

The Hokage was larger than Kawaki and filled her well. Every time it touched her cervix she moaned quietly with pleasure. Increasing her pace, Sarada threw her head back as each motion she made brought her to euphoria. She was getting close and her chakra was running out.

Suddenly, Naruto's arms shot up and gripped her tightly. She gasped as he unexpectedly rolled her over onto the floor and began to thrust himself hard into her. "Hinata," he whispered under his breath. Hinata looked deeply into his eyes as she undid her robe and exposed herself. The view of her breast drove him mad and began pumping himself at a quick and violent pace. As Sarada watched his fantasy her pleasure was brought to new heights. There was something different about their lovemaking, something that wasn't there between her and Kawaki. _What is it?_

She savored every thrust he made into her until she felt him fill her with his ejaculation. Feeling his warm and wet stickiness inside her brought her to new levels of euphoria, and caused her to go into her own orgasm. It was difficult to keep him under her spell, but she managed, barely. Naruto's body went limp. Sarada closed her eyes and took a moment to rest. She then sat up, closing the hokage's pants and ruminating her decision. As she stood up to leave his juices began to slowly drip from between her labias and flow down her legs.

Head in her hands she shook it back and forth as shame rose within her. _This must be kept secret at all costs._

Turning towards the door she walked quickly to make her way out. As she reached for the door, she could see Naruto still holding Hinata tightly in his arms. Then it hit her. It wasn't lust. It was passion. And love.

 _Why can't we be this way, Boruto? Why can't you hold me the same way?_

As her hand touched the knob, the image of Naruto and his wife suddenly cut off without her conscious control.

...

* * *

A/N

Yup you all got what you were waiting for. This was very difficult for me to write, as I am not comfortable with writing this type of content. As you can see it took me a good month or so to write and rewrite this chapter, unlike the previous ones which came to me easily and quickly. After this I only have about two more chapters then I have no idea where to take this fic. After all, what do you do when you sleep with your love interest's dad or vice versa?

Don't forget to leave a review! Letting me know what you think makes all this worthwhile. Reviews are encouragement and I will probably update faster the more I get.

Some questions you may ask:

Why didn't Sarada use sharingan on Boruto? When I first thought of this I had to think about how Sarada would sleep with Naruto. I prefer to keep characters in character, so of course Naruto wouldn't sleep with her. So she'd have to do it by trickery. I wasn't fond of the idea so I thought I'd just keep this fic as her with Boruto but it's taking a life of it's own and everything is not as I planned.

Why didn't Kurama interfere? I don't know... Because he normally doesn't?

Also I just have to say I am so disappointed in the last few eps of Boruto NG (130-135). More details on my profile page if you care to know.


	5. Boruto's Mistress

So, I got NO REVIEWS for the last chapter and I have NO IDEA what anyone thought about it. I decided that instead of putting up the next NaruSara chapter, we're going to see what's up with Boruto.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the windows, causing a bright glare in his eyes. Boruto rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly. The night before was coming back to him slowly, and he remembered why he was in an unfamiliar room. His friends went out drinking again, and although he had a few things to drink, he knows the mistake he made was not because of alcohol.

But mistake or not, she felt good in his arms. Her skin was smooth and soft, and who wouldn't love a supple body with breasts and a female organ? She smelled good too and her matching lavender eyes and hair made her beautiful face all the more lovely. Truthfully, it was a mistake he didn't regret, as pleasuring himself to Sarada was not giving him the satisfaction he wanted. The first night he made this mistake, Sarada was with Kawaki again and Sumire was the closest warm body.

He rolled over her and licked her neck and she giggled. He lowered his head to her breasts and decided to have as much fun as he could before leaving Konoha. Who knows how long they'd be gone for? He had to take his mind off Sarada. Her father would go berserk if he had so much as looked at her. Worst off, she had threatened him that she would tell her father that he had touched her if he told him about her and Kawaki. Any chance of him losing Sasuke's trust was off-limits; he would have to put up with her being with that bastard.

One or two more rounds should help ease his mind… he slid his hands up and down her body, getting a good feel of her breasts and thighs. Slowly, he brought his hands between her legs and inserted a finger. Sumire threw her head back before gazing at him with sparkling eyes and a soft smile. He wiggled his finger, scraped her walls, and pumped it in and out. Sumire squirmed and moaned with every movement. He entered another finger and moved his hand about, making every combination of movement he can with two fingers. Sumire enjoyed every moment, feeling good and eventually cumming.

It was almost too easy. He entered her and made the most of his morning.

And that afternoon was ruined by Sarada's presence. She forced herself on him and he wanted nothing more than to ravage her. But the thought of her sleeping with Kawaki enraged him to the point of losing his mind. And now Himawari's vase was on the floor, broken into little pieces, the water spilled everywhere. Sasuke was coming any moment and Boruto couldn't keep his composure. He can't spend his first day away for training like this but he had no choice. Sasuke was not going to wait.


End file.
